


make me less (so i want more)

by nanamilks



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sports, Anal Sex, Bottom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Dacryphilia, Degradation, Dom Kim Seungmin, Dom Seo Changbin, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, M/M, Name-Calling, Pain Kink, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shoving, Shower Sex, Sub Yang Jeongin | I.N, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kim Seungmin, Top Seo Changbin, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanamilks/pseuds/nanamilks
Summary: "Nice run, Seungmin. I really thought you had it for a second there.So close."He doesn't miss Seungmin rolling his eyes. Jeongin folds his arms over his chest, watching the pair of hitters from beneath his cap. "Much better than your partner here. Can't even hit a fucking ball."(or: jeongin is an amazing pitcher and won't let you forget it. seungbin teach him a lesson in being humble.)
Relationships: Kim Seungmin & Seo Changbin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 206





	make me less (so i want more)

**Author's Note:**

> you know exactly what this was inspired by
> 
> everything i know about baseball came from three (3) google searches and wii sports. i am very gay and very bad at sports so i'm sorry if anything is inaccurate i did my best klfjslafk i hope you enjoy !! ♡

Jeongin steps up to the mound for the last time today, cracking his neck from side to side and readying his stance. The stands are loud but his heart beating in his ears is louder. This inning determines everything, whether his team wins or not, and he's confident that he'll be the reason that they do. He knows the only reason they didn't win the last game is because he wasn't the one throwing the final pitches.

He scuffs the sole of his shoe through the dirt as he waits for the other team's batter to approach the plate, and when Jeongin peers up from where he's been watching the ground he sees none other than Kim Seungmin standing in front of the catcher. Their eyes meet for a long moment before Jeongin's glaze over Seungmin's body from head to toe and back again, and then he sneers. If Seungmin's shaken by it he doesn't show it, unlike his teammate who'd batted just before him.

Seungmin remains one of the few opponents that never seem fazed by Jeongin's antics — by the way he challenges them with as little as a facial expression, a flirtatious comment here or there, pompous comments about how he's going to cream or whip or fuck them in whatever game they're matched up in. Another contender that doesn't seem to waive under Jeongin's provocations happens to be one of Seungmin's teammates, seated in the dugout with his cap pulled low but Jeongin doesn't have to see his eyes to know he's watching him.

Jeongin looks over his shoulder to give him the same simper, this time with his tongue pressed into his cheek in an obscene taunt. Changbin visibly scoffs and glances toward Seungmin, a wordless conversation across the field. Jeongin wonders how they talk about him when he's not around. The thought makes his stomach churn and his smirk wider.

He adjusts the brim of his own cap and readies to throw as Seungmin readies to bat. He throws a fastball in hopes of Seungmin striking out but of course he hits it, hits it so hard that the crack of the ball against his bat sounds like a gunshot before the ball goes soaring and Seungmin takes off running. Jeongin watches him hit first base and keep going, the crowd's shouting and hollering ringing in his ears as he spins around to follow his movements.

He hits second and Jeongin starts to panic a little. Just as he's flying home, the ball is caught seconds before Seungmin skids into the plate on hands and knees. Before the referee can even call out, Jeongin's team is screaming with the crowd and come running from all directions to pile on him in celebration of another victory. He can't keep the smile off of his face, accepting fierce affection from his teammates on top of the mound, surrounded by the fanfare he dreams of before every game.

The look of defeat on Seungmin's face is so sweet.

In their designated locker room Jeongin rallies with his team some more, receiving smacks to the ass and a sloppy kiss on the cheek from Felix, smearing the black streaks of paint that are on his cheekbones. Their coach praises them for a great game and the rest of the post-game revelry is a chaotic, happy blur of color. Jeongin's still buzzing with adrenaline and pride when everyone begins grabbing their things and heading out.

Jeongin tells Felix not to wait up for him, that he'll meet back at the hotel later. When he's alone, he stands before his open locker to check his phone with one hand, chugging water with his other. Over the little clicks of his thumb typing out a text he hears the door open again, long after Felix has gone. Jeongin doesn't look up, but his earlier smirk settles on his pink lips once more.

"Congratulations," comes Changbin's voice off to Jeongin's left. It's not sincere, but Jeongin doesn't need it to be. He'd be pretty salty if he was in the loser's position, too.

"Thanks," Jeongin finally looks up from his phone. Seungmin's leaning his back against the door and Changbin's a few feet ahead of him, one foot propped on one of the benches in the center of the room. "Nice run, Seungmin. I really thought you had it for a second there. _So close_."

He doesn't miss Seungmin rolling his eyes. Jeongin takes another long drink of his water before he puts the bottle and his phone in his locker, closing it and turning around to rest his back against it. He folds his arms over his chest, watching the pair of hitters from beneath his cap. "Much better than your partner here. Can't even hit a fucking ball."

The agitation that sinks into Changbin's features makes Jeongin laugh. He's always been so much easier to rile up than Seungmin, although pissing off Seungmin tends to come with a harder reward — whereas Changbin gets angry, Seungmin at least does something about it. It's as if, even after so many situations just like this one, Changbin's still afraid to take it out on Jeongin. As if Jeongin doesn't crave it.

"Nothing to say now? Pretty embarrassing getting beat on your own field. I wouldn't know what to say, either," Jeongin sneers but stiffens when he sees Seungmin push off the door. Changbin starts walking forward when he hears Seungmin move. They both take either side of Jeongin, cornering and crowding him against the lockers until he feels like prey. Jeongin thinks to laugh again, but when Seungmin claps a hand beside his head, long fingers splayed against the metal, the noise gets caught in his throat.

"You talk big shit considering your team loses just as much as you win," Seungmin bites.

Jeongin stares back at the taller male and then looks to Changbin, then back again, a silent question of what exactly they think they're doing. He doesn't know what to do with his hands, keeping them balled into loose fists at his side, chest still puffed out so they don't know they're getting him right where they want him.

" _Nothing to say now_?" Changbin smirks, eyes dragging from Jeongin's feet to his stoic face.

"Fuck you," the pitcher says, turning his head so he can't see either of their hungry gazes crawling all over him. Seungmin grabs his chin with his free hand, turning his head back where he wants it.

"That's what you want, isn't it? Why else would you act like such an arrogant brat?" Changbin prods at Jeongin just to make him squirm a little more, messing with the buttons of his jersey, running his fingers over his collarbone where it's peeking out.

" _Is_ that what you want, Jeongin?" Seungmin's breath ghosts over Jeongin's neck and he nods although he knows that's not enough for Seungmin. "Speak, bitch."

Jeongin nods more fervently. "Yes," he grants. "I want it."

Seungmin laughs, but there's no humor in it. Combined with the mean look he's giving Jeongin, the youngest's legs start to feel a little weak. He starts mouthing at Jeongin's neck, his chapped lips so warm and rough against his skin. Changbin takes the other side, nipping and sucking at his throat in time with Seungmin to get Jeongin whimpering high.

"You always do," Seungmin taunts as his hand snakes from Jeongin's jaw and down his torso. It's nearing his crotch much too slowly, and Changbin's got his hand on his hip, too far away. Jeongin takes both of their wrists and tries to push their hands lower, making them laugh at him again. His cheeks start to burn.

"And you're not even subtle about it," Changbin finishes working a deep purple bruise into Jeongin's honey skin and pulls back to look at him. "Look at you."

Honestly, Jeongin wishes he could see himself right now. It doesn't take much for them to break him down once they start getting to him, and considering that he's already a mess of sweat and grass stains from the game, he must look pretty pathetic.

"Do I look good?" They're getting to him, but they haven't completely broken his shit-eating resolve. He grins and they mirror it, Seungmin shaking his head in amusement before going back to sucking at Jeongin's neck.

"You know you do." Seungmin's hand finally comes to cup the obvious bulge in Jeongin's pants, and Changbin's slides down to grope just beneath Seungmin's, squeezing at his balls. Jeongin sucks in a breath, eyelids fluttering with relief. "You don't come to _our_ school looking like this, _acting_ like this, fuck us on _our_ field, and expect us not to do anything about it."

Jeongin hums, gripping the back of Seungmin's neck, still holding onto Changbin's hand that's stroking the outline of his cock. "So do something about it."

When Jeongin looks at Changbin, they study each other's faces for all of a second before Changbin is surging in to meet Jeongin's mouth with his own. His kiss is slow, wet, makes Jeongin's head spin and distracts him while each of the hitters take one of his wrists and pin them against the lockers on either side of his head. He gasps into Changbin's mouth and bucks into the hands that are still on his crotch, letting Changbin suck on his tongue.

Seungmin kisses him next, just as lewd, a bit aggressive, and Jeongin can't help but to roll his hips forward again for more friction. Changbin lifts his hand just so he can slap Jeongin hard in the crotch, ripping a cry from the younger in response. Jeongin balls his fists tighter, resisting the urge to whine into Seungmin's mouth.

"So desperate," Changbin chides him, rubbing his cock again to soothe the sting. "Why don't you show us what you're _really_ good at?"

Jeongin gets down onto his knees when they release his wrists, and the fact that he goes so willingly and doesn't even need to be _told_ speaks volumes. He waits with his hands on his thighs for Seungmin and Changbin to get their belts open and their flies down. When they pull their cocks from their underwear, they’re just as hard as he is. Jeongin's mouth waters like some kind of Pavlovian response, ready to be stuffed.

He takes a dick in each hand and alternates between licking and sucking at each head, suckling the tip of Changbin's while he strokes the length of Seungmin's and then switching. Jeongin takes Seungmin's cock fully into his mouth and starts bobbing his head in earnest, jerking Changbin off to the same rhythm before he swaps again. Going back and forth has him gasping for air, mess of saliva and precum on his chin and around his mouth.

"Messy little slut," Changbin coos, taking hold of his own cock and slapping Jeongin's cheek with it. For a moment, Jeongin genuinely considers biting him. 

He's not sure where this side of Changbin came from; he's never _nice_ to Jeongin by any means but he's not nearly as mean as Seungmin can be. He doesn't push his face into hard surfaces and growl in his ear about what a _disgusting whore_ he is while he fucks him with a force that hurts, or threaten to choke him with his own jersey, or pull his hair until it feels like he's going to have a patch missing. He's never spit on him.

Changbin is more the type to kiss him while he holds him down, his mouth so soft and gentle in contrast to the sharp snaps of his hips. He's childish taunts about whether or not Jeongin deserves more and then makes him work for it. He'll push Jeongin past overstimulation until he's crying and then ask him, as condescending as ever, why exactly he's crying. They're so different, two contrasting flavors of pleasure.

Maybe it's the fact that Jeongin's team had the audacity to come for an away game and snatch their home victory before they could even get a hold of it. They've probably been hyping themselves up for this game for weeks, probably talked about it in terms of _when we win_ rather than _if we win_ , and if losing in front of all their uni pals and family members wasn't humiliating enough, they had to lose to Jeongin.

It makes sense that Changbin's not trying to be soft with him today.

"Make us cum and maybe you'll get something out of it," Seungmin takes Jeongin by the back of his head and stuffs his cock back into his mouth, forcing a nasty gag from deep in his throat. He guides Jeongin's movements, making him take him in his entirety, and Jeongin blindly reaches for Changbin's dick so he can keep jerking him off, much faster now. 

Another hand makes its way to Jeongin's head, guiding him to Changbin's cock by a fistful of blue hair. He makes a mess of his face again, unsure of whether the wetness is mostly tears from the overexertion and the sting of nails digging into his scalp, or drool. He pulls off and takes them both into one big hand, stroking them off to a quick beat and looking up at them with sparkling eyes as they call him whatever names they can think of. He sits with his mouth open and his tongue out, ready to catch their loads whenever they decide he deserves it.

Changbin's face screws up like it does when he's about to tip over the edge. Jeongin tugs at their cocks faster, dragging his tongue from head to head and sucking on Seungmin's to get him closer to Changbin's level. He sees Changbin squeeze his eyes tighter closed and Seungmin tip his head back against the locker, and then Jeongin has to close his own eyes because there's hot cum hitting him in two streams, dense spurts all over his face. He can feel it pooling in his mouth, streaking his skin, collecting where one of his eyes meets the bridge of his nose.

"So fucking filthy," Seungmin says, pushing roughly at Jeongin's cheek. He gets some cum on his fingers — whose, no one can be sure — and stuffs them in Jeongin's mouth, making him wretch around them before he obediently starts sucking. "Nasty whore. You fucking love it."

Changbin pushes him in the other cheek. "Clean us up."

Jeongin squints one eye when he looks up at him, careful not to get anything in it, and starts lapping up the mess covering his hand and their softened dicks. Seungmin hisses in oversensitivity but Jeongin keeps going until they're satisfied, pulling him off by the hair.

"Get up," Seungmin orders, and when he takes too long to respond he's pulled up by his arm until he's on his feet and then shoved toward the archway that leads to the showers. He gapes at them and gets pushed again, making him stumble over his sneakers. "You wanna keep it on your face until it dries up? Gross little cum dump."

Jeongin's eyes start watering as distress starts to turn to panic. Aren't they going to fuck him? They can't be done with him already, can they? They said that he'd get something if he got them off, so were they lying? It's not like he'd put it past them, but he hoped—

Seungmin breezes past him and grabs his wrist on the way, pulling him into the showers with Changbin right behind him. When Seungmin turns one of the showers on, not even concerned with whether it's warm or not, Changbin shoves Jeongin hard in the back until he hits the tile floor on his hands beneath the stream. The lukewarm water seeps through his uniform and coats his hair until he's drenched, his legs and palms burning from the fall.

"You want something?" Changbin asks. Jeongin looks up at them from beneath his sopping wet fringe hanging in his eyes. They're standing just outside the spray of water, still perfectly dry while Jeongin's at the bottom of the ocean. Changbin kneels down, watching Jeongin with a curiosity that makes Jeongin feel like an animal on display at the zoo. "What do you want from us, ace?"

With the water running down his face from his hair, maybe they won't be able to tell that he's crying. He looks at Seungmin who's stone-faced with his hands in his pockets. The expression he wears is far more mean than the false concern Changbin offers.

"Please," Jeongin's voice cracks, chest starting to shake with the way he cries.

"Please _what_." Seungmin's not budging.

Jeongin draws his eyes to the ground, tracing the tiles and observing the way the water pools around his soaked thighs and turns his white baseball pants transparent. "Please, fuck me."

Seungmin laughs and Jeongin's head snaps up, looking to Changbin with pleading eyes. If anyone's going to have mercy on Jeongin here, it's him. He has to acknowledge that Jeongin's at least being good.

" _Please_ ," he says again.

"He asked nicely," Changbin proposes to Seungmin who, for the first time, looks like he might pity him. "Don't know when the last time he begged was."

A snort from Seungmin who then grants, "get yourself ready if you want to get fucked." Jeongin doesn't think he's ever moved to take his clothes off faster in his life.

His fingers slip on the pull of his zipper a couple of times but he manages to get it down, kicking his sneakers off and tugging his tight pants off with his underwear and socks. Next goes his jersey, unbuttoned as quickly as he can manage with wet hands, and the t-shirt underneath. He tosses his clothes outside of the stall.

Seungmin finally removes one of his hands from his pockets and tosses something Jeongin's way. It lands on the ground in front of him: a few packets of lube and two condoms.

"Say ‘thank you, hyungs.’"

Any other day — right now, even — Jeongin would rather cut his own leg off than call either of them _hyung_. He folds easily today because of the almost unbearable pain in his crotch that's telling him to submit. "Thank you, hyungs."

Under their careful attention, Jeongin sits against the wall and works himself open with his hand between his legs and his head hanging to avoid their eyes. He gets to three fingers before Seungmin and Changbin start undressing themselves, encouraging Jeongin to fuck himself faster, to scissor his fingers wider. His breathy little mewls turn to moans.

"Are you gonna come already?" Seungmin's voice comes closer. He can feel two bodies in front of him but he's too gone to open his eyes. He shakes his head.

"Can you stand up?" comes Changbin, accompanied by a hand on Jeongin’s arm to stop his movements. He feels a bit delirious from the pleasure but he'll do whatever they want him to do to get what he needs. He nods.

When he opens his eyes, Seungmin holds out a hand and Jeongin warily takes it, standing up on unsure legs. They crowd into his space again, trapping him against the wall, and Seungmin takes him by the jaw to lead him into a kiss that makes his bruised knees feel even weaker. Changbin attaches his lips to Jeongin's exposed neck.

Changbin's hands find their way to Jeongin's hips while the younger accepts open-mouthed kisses from both directions. They slip down to his ass and Jeongin has half a mind to wrap his arms around Changbin's neck, prepared to be lifted up.

Changbin is smaller than Jeongin but he's easily stronger. He swings bats hard enough to dent them, the sleeves of his jersey always clinging to his biceps for dear life. So when he wraps Jeongin's legs around his waist and hoists him up, Jeongin doesn't gasp because he's surprised. It's because the simple act itself pushes him that much closer to the edge.

Seungmin keeps kissing Jeongin as Changbin reaches down to guide his cock into Jeongin's hole. The youngest moans into Seungmin's mouth when the head slips in, unable to keep up with Seungmin's lips while the full feeling creeps in. He's given a moment to adjust, and then Changbin's fucking him against the wall with all he has.

Jeongin all but screams. He throws his head back, knocking it into the tile and leaving behind a dull ache that he can't focus on. Whatever kindness they'd been marinating him with is gone, replaced by Seungmin's hand on his throat and Changbin's fingertips digging into his hips. It's hard to breathe but Jeongin loves it, wishes Seungmin would tighten his hand, even. Jeongin clings to whatever he can grasp and leaves red lines on the back of Changbin's neck, his shoulder blades, his lower back. He drags his nails down one of Changbin’s breasts and brands him there, too.

From this angle, Changbin hits Jeongin's prostate dead-on over and over until it hurts and Jeongin can't stop shouting, trying to wiggle both toward and away from the overwhelming feeling. He vaguely registers Seungmin jerking himself off beside them, watching Jeongin struggle with all the sadism in the world in his gaze. Neither of them make any effort to touch Jeongin where he needs it — he can't cum without it, and they're obviously taking advantage of that.

"Is this what you wanted? Do you deserve this?" Seungmin asks, voice surprisingly even considering how quickly he's working his cock. Jeongin nods fiercely, mouth hanging open as broken moans and long strings of sheer _whining_ pour out of him.

"Why do you deserve this, Jeongin?"

Jeongin doesn't answer right away and Seungmin takes a firm hold of his jaw again, making the pitcher look at him. He repeats himself.

"I won," Jeongin manages, barely above a whisper. "B-because I won."

"So you think this is a _reward_?" Seungmin lets go of his cock so he can take Jeongin's throat into both hands. "Why would you deserve a reward for how you acted? Like a stuck up little pig?"

Changbin stops to adjust Jeongin on his cock, thankfully away from Jeongin's swollen prostate, before he starts pistoning his hips as quickly as he can as his orgasm fast approaches. Jeongin slaps a hand on the tile behind him as if it's going to help him, panting like he can't get enough air in his lungs and crying out Changbin's name. The older man stills again, spilling into the condom with his face buried in Jeongin's neck.

When he catches his breath, Changbin sets Jeongin on his feet and keeps a hand on his waist to make sure he's steady. "Are you good?" he asks, seeing as Jeongin's a little out of it. Seungmin brushes his blue hair from his face with a gentle touch and everything stops as they wait for his approval. Jeongin nods, but they still don't move.

"Yes," he says, looking back and forth between them with dilated pupils. "I'm fine, _please_ , I wanna c—"

Seungmin shushes him before he can start begging. "Get on the ground," he demands, and Jeongin keeps their eyes locked as he sinks down onto his knees, his own starting to water again. He'll suck Seungmin off again, he'll blow him better than he's ever been blown before as long as he'll finally get some fucking relief after. He's about to start panicking again.

He's already snivelling as he goes in to take Seungmin's cock into his hand, but Seungmin smacks him away. "On your hands and knees," he directs, and it takes everything in Jeongin not to show his excitement otherwise Seungmin will change his mind.

Jeongin does what he's told and trains his eyes on a chipped spot in the tile as Seungmin gets behind him. He hears the crinkle of a wrapper and Seungmin rolling the condom onto himself before he's pressing up against Jeongin's ass, trying to taunt him into pushing back for more. Jeongin stays still, though, despite how hard it is. He wants to be full again so badly.

Seungmin takes him by surprise with a palm to the back of his neck, pushing his head down until his cheek meets the ground with a soft _smack_. Jeongin winces and curls his fingers into fists, whimpering as Seungmin rubs the head of his cock around the rim of Jeongin's gaping, used hole.

"Ask him nicely, Jeongin," Changbin condescends, voice sounding far away. If Jeongin could see him, he'd know that Changbin's not even interested anymore — he's standing beneath the spray of water and showering off like any other day. Like what's happening behind him isn't even there. Like Jeongin getting off couldn't be less important to him now that he's had his fill of a condom.

"I could just get myself off and come on your back, leave you here," Seungmin threatens. "You want that?"

Jeongin tries to shake his head, but his head's pressed too tightly to the floor. "N-no."

"So ask me. Use your big fat fucking mouth and ask hyung to fuck you."

Jeongin lets out a sob, squeezing his eyes shut as Seungmin teases him by pushing the head of his cock in a few centimeters and pulling back out, slapping it against his hole after. "Please, hyung, please f-fuck me. I-I'll do anything you want, _please_ , anything!"

He's fully crying by the time Seungmin relents. His hold on Jeongin’s neck tightens for leverage and Seungmin slides into Jeongin so easily, gliding in to the hilt with little resistance thanks to how Changbin had thoroughly fucked him open. Jeongin deepens the arch in his spine and groans at the feeling of Seungmin being nestled so far inside of him.

"Thank you, hyung," he extends in an effort to get more out of Seungmin, and because he really _is_ so thankful that he's finally going to get what he wants.

While Changbin's cock isn't as long as Seungmin's it is fatter, fills him in the way that he feels like he could burst at the seams trying to accommodate the girth of it. Makes Jeongin gape after like he's been screwed by multiple men rather than just one Seo Changbin. Seungmin's is thinner but with its length and the slight upward curve of it, he makes Jeongin feel full in the way that he can't imagine Seungmin being able to get any deeper in his guts without being in his fucking chest. Full to the brim.

Seungmin starts out slow, agonizingly so, until he lets go of Jeongin to hold onto his hips with both hands and guide them to meet his own in quick, violent snaps. Jeongin lets himself lie there with his ass up, just a glove for Seungmin to fuck into while Jeongin wails. At this point he can't tell if the wetness beneath his cheek is from the runoff of Changbin's shower or his tears or a sorry mixture of both.

He eventually finds the strength to pull himself up onto his elbows, looking over his shoulder through cloudy eyes at the sight of Seungmin thrusting into him like an animal with a one track mind, like Jeongin is just a means to an end. When their eyes meet, he sees a Seungmin that's barely holding on but dragging this out just to get the final laugh. To make Jeongin work for it.

"More," Jeongin provokes him, getting up onto his hands, "f-fuck me harder."

And he does, fucks him so hard that the clap of skin on skin starts to burn and Jeongin's cock is so painfully hard that it takes everything in him not to reach down and relieve himself. Instead he reaches behind him to grab onto Seungmin, grasping his waist. Seungmin takes that arm and uses it to pull Jeongin up toward him so that the younger's back is to his chest, arm held between them. His cock hits so much deeper and harder like this, punching strangled sounds out of Jeongin each time.

With his eyes closed he doesn't realize Changbin is beside him again, running his hands along Jeongin's wet body and mouthing at his neck, sinking his teeth in here and there to coax sweeter sounds from him. One of his hands rests just woefully beyond Jeongin's weeping cock that's standing hot and angry red against his lower tummy. Jeongin starts bucking his hips, unable to keep being docile when he's so desperate he could go mad.

"You're so close aren't you?" Changbin asks, sucking at the lobe of Jeongin's ear. Jeongin nods frantically, all of their touches and Seungmin's persistent movements sending him hurtling into overstimulation before he's even come. Seungmin's feral groans and growls in his other ear suggest that he's not far off from finishing, and with a couple more thrusts, he's emptying into his condom. "Hurts, huh?"

"Say you're sorry, baby," Seungmin pants after a moment, kissing the shell of his ear while Changbin sucks at his collarbone on the other side, both sets of hands all over Jeongin. "Sorry for being such a spoiled fucking brat."

"I'm sorry, I'm _sorry_!" Jeongin's never sounded so miserable. His voice is so wrecked, breaking in the middle and tapering into higher pitched tones that don't sound like they're coming from him. His face is a sore shade of rose and it covers most of his chest, too. Their touches are more gentle than they have been this entire time, and two hands finally come to wrap around his aching dick.

The contact sends a charge of satisfaction shooting through him like a shockwave, wracking his entire body and making his legs buckle. They hold him up as he gives into the pleasure they're finally letting him have, both of them jerking him off quickly until he's crying out and tossing his head back onto Seungmin's shoulder, coming in thick spurts that seem endless.

He slumps in their arms and they stand there for a long minute, coddling him with soft kisses around his face and tender praises that Jeongin can't really hear over the ringing in his ears but they comfort him nonetheless. Someone asks if he's okay to walk and he nods, getting led to stand beneath the showerhead with them.

One citrus scented shower and countless mind-numbing kisses later, Changbin turns the water off and Jeongin's guided to the towel rack across the room. The hitters towel off and Changbin stays behind to help dry Jeongin while Seungmin goes back to gather their soiled uniforms before they head back to the lockers, a hand from each of them on Jeongin's lower back.

It's silent as they get dressed much like it always is, Jeongin in front of his locker and the older men pulling from their duffel bags that they'd brought over from their own locker room. Jeongin pulls the hood of his sweatshirt up over his damp hair to finish and slings his bag over his shoulder, turning to find them both dressed, too, with Changbin tying one of his shoes. The air is awkward but not unbearable, the pitcher shifting from foot to foot.

"You have a ride to your hotel?" Seungmin asks, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jacket. Jeongin shakes his head, checking the time on his phone. Felix and the rest of his team had to be back at the hotel by now. Judging by the excited texts from Felix wondering how it went, he'd say they've been back for a while now, long enough for Felix to be getting antsy.

"Want us to take you?" Changbin jingles his car keys.

"Yeah, sure. Thank you."

As Changbin pulls up to the entrance of the hotel, Jeongin gathers his bag and his drink from the McDonald's they'd stopped at on the way from the stadium. Changbin turns the music down while he does, and as he's unbuckling his seatbelt, Seungmin rests his chin on the shoulder of Jeongin's seat from behind him. The youngest sits for another moment, looking between both of them and biting down on a shy smile.

He's in town until Friday morning, and they want to see him again before he goes. _We can just see a movie or something,_ they suggested with their mouths full of fries, _maybe a PC bang. You'll probably be too sore._ Jeongin laughed at that; he's definitely going to feel the effects of tonight for the next few days but if they want to go again, it's not like he's going to say no.

He sticks around in the car long enough to witness Changbin asking Seungmin if he's getting in the front and Seungmin leaning forward to give him a kiss with his _yeah, of course_. Jeongin gags, only half-joking, and accepts a kiss on one cheek from each of them. He gets out of the car, leaving the door open for Seungmin who gets out with him.

"Good game, ace," Seungmin says, his smile so genuine. Changbin's is too when Jeongin glances at him where he's leaning out of his seat. Jeongin grins and offers a tiny parting bow before he starts walking toward the doors. When he looks over his shoulder once more, the smile he gives them is just as sincere.

"You, too."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> catch me on [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/lNNlEC0RE) for updates, sneak peeks, and drabbles~


End file.
